This invention relates generally to control systems for oil and gas fields and other processing operations. More particularly, the invention pertains to a computer control system which allows a user to access real-time, and historical data from oil, gas, or other liquid well sites, manipulate operations and production control systems in real time and produce reports detailing the data collected at various well sites, all by way of, for example, an Internet or modem connection.
Many process and production industries require operation facilities to be located in remote locations. Oftentimes the location of a particular facility is dictated by the resources available at a given site, e.g. oil, gas or mineral deposits. In other instances, the nature of the process to be effected in the facility dictates that the facility be located remote from populated areas. Effective operation of such facilities in extremely remote and perhaps environmentally hostile locations creates numerous logistical and operational problems. These problems are exacerbated if the equipment at the facility site requires monitoring and adjustment to meet changing conditions at the work site. In many cases it is difficult to maintain an on site presence of human operators for these monitoring and adjustment functions due to hostile environmental conditions. Notwithstanding these difficulties it is recognized that the continued operation of facilities at many remote and hostile locations is highly desirable.
There exists a need for a system which is capable of monitoring the operational characteristics of equipment in one or more remote facilities and thereafter efficiently transmitting selected data concerning those operational characteristics to a control center located spatially distant from the facilities. The desired system should facilitate processing of the transmitted data sufficiently to permit competent decision-making at the control center regarding the operation of the facilities. The system should also be capable of permitting the control center to remotely adjust the equipment at the facilities in order to achieve desired operational characteristics.
The current invention provides a system for the real-time monitoring of variables such as temperature, flow rates, volumetric flow, pressure, pressure drops, chemical composition, pH, and the like in production processes and in production systems. Furthermore, the invention provides a system for controlling and manipulating the variables through the control of process equipment. Both the monitoring and control functions are available over the Internet, thereby providing a control and monitoring functions over field equipment located in remote areas may be operated without direct human contact.
The invention includes a computer system for the monitoring and querying of remote sensing equipment and the issuing and verifying of control commands. The invention also includes communication devices with which the computer system is able to communicate with remotely located field equipment. Such communication devices include cellular links, microwave relays and hops, radio links, cable links, satellite links, routers, and the like. The communication devices provide a link between the computer system and the physical monitoring and control equipment in the field. Through the communication devices, the computer system is able to open and close valves, start or shut-down mechanical equipment, monitor readings from sensing devices and perform any of a number of necessary monitoring and control functions.